Sudden Misfortune
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi is abused by her father. Out of the ashes of the pain, comes a friendship


**Prequel to Sudden Death**

A nine year old Haruhi cut up some strawberries as the rice cooked, her father wouldn't be home for another hour, and she wanted to make him a special dinner. Plopping the strawberries into a bowl she pushed them aside before checking on the Chicken Teriyaki. She smiled happily when she started to place the bowls into a platter so she could bring it all to the table when her father got home.

Grabbing a piece of strawberry she placed the kettle on an element before getting the teapot ready. Everything was falling in place nicely. Haruhi walked over to the fridge and touched the picture of her mother and smiled. Past memories of her mother exclaiming that she was going to win the case for Haruhi, them going to the supermarket. A tear slipped out of Haruhi's eyes her thoughts breaking when the kettle whistled telling her the water was hot.

Picking up the kettle she poured the water into the teapot and added some tea leaves before placing the kettle on the platter. The sound of footsteps outside caused her to quickly scoop some rice into two bowls, place them onto the platter and race to the table turning on the TV and setting the table.

"Yo Haru-chan! Your fathers dumb and drunk…again, we should have an intervention one of these days," Ryoji's boss said, knocking on the door. Haruhi straightened out her dress, yes dress, it was Ryoji's birthday. He always bought girly items for her, so why not wear something he bought for her? She opened the door and stood to the side as her father was dragged in before dumped on the kitchen floor. "Eh? You made a big supper for him, hopefully he wakes up before it gets cold or he's going to be disappointed,"

"Thanks for bringing him home," Haruhi said bowing slightly as the man waved and left. He eyes slid to her father, drunk on his birthday. Sighing she stepped over him before soaking a cloth in cold water before bending down beside her father and placed the cloth on his forehead and patted his cheek. Attempting to wake him up.

Though no matter how she tried he just groaned and rolled away from him, "happy birthday dad," she muttered before walking over and sitting down before grabbing some strawberries and turning the television to the news and eating some rice. A rice bowl and all the strawberries later, there was a groan from behind her then some banging. Haruhi turned around to see her dad resting against the wall a hand on his head, she smiled at him before standing up and hugging him around the waist, "happy birthday dad! I made your favourite things for dinner," she said releasing her father and pointing at the table.

He blinked a few times, clearing his foggy eyes and saw that in fact his favourite foods were resting on the table. Ryoji stumbled over and sat down before automatically shovelling some food onto his rice and started to eat. Haruhi stared at her dad disappointed that he hadn't thanked her. Shrugging she walked over and picked up her own bowl and brought it over to the sink. It had been this way for a while.

As she picked off a stray rice grain from the side of the cup she heard her father get up from the table. She continued her movement as she flicked the grain into the garbage and dunked the bowl in some hot soapy water. Suddenly she felt a paper cut pain on her arm, her fingers slipped from bowl. It shattered against the counter; she let out a yelp and brought her hands up falling down back, her arm exploded in pain. Her father stood beside where she was looking out the window calmly. She saw the flash of lightning and then the lights went out. Haruhi shifted her gaze to her arm when it started to feel damp and warm. Lightning flashed again and a small knife lay on the floor, her arm from the elbow down had streams of blood. The knife had blood coating it; her fingers touched the small pool of blood on the floor before looking up at her father. He was probably too drunk to notice that she fell against a knife.

"Daddy, can you go get the first aid ki-"

"Why?" Ryoji asked, turning around looking down a bigger more vicious knife clasped in his fist. Haruhi backed up, clutching her wounded arm and staring in horror up at her father. So she hadn't fallen against the knife, he had stabbed her. Haruhi dropped her wounded arm and pushed herself up against the wall.

"Why?" she whispered, looking in horror as her father held the blade of the knife in his hand before throwing the knife at her head. She screamed and dodged away, the knife catching her hair and ripping hairs out and cutting others. Slipping on her blood she collided with the wall and slid down, gasping in pain. Her father laughed before bending down and grabbing the small knife. Staring at her father's eyes she could tell that he was too drunk to even think, his body emitted alcohol strongly. Covering her nose she attempted to get out of the way.

Ryoji brought the knife down on her leg, causing her to scream in pain, feeling the slice as it was taken out of her leg. She brought her good leg up and kicked her father in the jaw, crawling away quickly. Tears poured down the nine-year old face as she hid under the table. Her father cursed before standing up and stumbling around, calling out her name. She shivered in fear and tried to keep her whimpering in pain to a minimum.

Her eyes darted around trying to search for a means of escape; her father was blocking the only way to the door. Haruhi curled up when her father stumbled over to the table, tripping on a pillow and smashing the table. She felt her father's weight along with bits of wood jab into her. Biting her tongue did no better, her teeth cut into her lip when her father struggled to stand up, smacking her head down. She yelped in pain, forcing her father off her.

The sound of police sirens in the distance made Ryoji quickly take the knife and slicing small cuts onto Haruhi's fingers before tossing them into the sink. Haruhi cried loudly as her father took a chuck of wood and dropped it onto her head before taking some bleach and pouring it around the area and escaping through the front door.

She felt the sting of acid touching her cuts and screamed. Her eyes clamped shut and she dug her finger nails into her palm, when her eyes blinked open she saw men running in with a stretcher. Then she closed her eyes the weight of blood loss and pain knocking her out.

A nurse stared down sadly at the brunette wrapped up in bandages and stitches. The woman checked her blood pressure and IV drip before changing it and pushing some of the girl's hair out of her hair. "Poor thing," she whispered before turning, a tall man with glass stood there. The nurse quickly bowed "Ootori-sama," she greeted before straightening "what brings you to our hospital?"

"I wanted to see the girl, she was emitted into our hospital and the press has been creating a disturbance," the man said before stepping aside, a ten year old boy stared at the girl wrapped in bandages before walking over to the bed and touching her hand, "Kyouya seems to feel sympathy towards the girl, now I would like to talk about finances for the girl," Yoshio said before following the nurse out.

Kyouya stared at the girl with blank eyes, and held her hands. He felt less sorry about being the third child to a major corporation when he stared at the sleeping child. Reaching up he noticed that her hair on one side looked different, shorter. He turned around and opened his school bag before taking out a pair of scissors and turning back around to the girl. Her eyes were open wide; she opened her mouth and let out a scream. Kyouya startled dropped the scissors and covered his ears; a nurse ran in and saw that the girl was awake.

"Thank heavens!" she said before walking up to the side of the girls bed and checked her then looked at Kyouya, "Ootori-sama," she said bowing before rushing out to tell the doctor.

"W-Why do you have scissors?" the girl whispered clutching her blankets, Kyouya stared at her before reaching down and picking them up.

"I was going to cut your hair…" he said, his eyes returning to their blank stage, the girl relaxed before sliding back to the center of her bed and reaching up to touch her hair.

"…..could you?" she muttered softly, not wanting to be reminded about her father. Kyouya nodded before climbing on the bed and taking her hair in his fingers, he paused as he noted that blood was in her hair. What had happened to her? He thought before taking the scissors and softly cutting her hair into a straight line before climbing down, "thank you…my name is Haruhi," she whispered looking at her hair in his hand as he dumped it into the garbage.

"Haru-chan…" he tested the words on his tongue before smiling and waving as he heard his dad approaching. Haruhi waved back seeing the kind boy slip out the door.

"What's your name Ootori-kun?" she muttered as the door closed.


End file.
